


Try This

by red_crate



Series: See and Touch [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Scott McCall are Siblings, Dry Humping, Friendship, Helping a bro out, M/M, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: “So this is happening.” Stiles blinks because a part of him didn’t think Scott would actually agree. He is relieved though, maybe a little excited to try something new, too. “Okay so we just…” He’s cut off by Scott’s mouth landing on his bottom lip.





	Try This

**Author's Note:**

> Back in 2014, I started a WIP called With Eyes to See, and Hands to Touch. I deleted it not longer after I abandoned it. Now, I'm sort of trying to rework and finish it.
> 
> This is a scene that I am omitting from the final work, because it doesn't add much to the overall plot of that fic. I think I've edited this enough that it stands on it's own as a dumb little thing. 
> 
> Scott and Stiles are both fourteen, hence the warning.

 

“I think Derek is right,” Stiles sighs later that night, dropping his head back against the floor in melancholy.

Scott pauses the video game they're playing, and looks down at Stiles from where he’s lying on his stomach on the bed. “Dude, you think _Derek_ is right? Are you alright?” He reaches down to feel Stiles’ forehead.

Dodging the hand, Stiles scrubs his face. “I’m lovelorn, Scott. And Derek is right. Oh my God.” Stiles rolls onto his side, tucking his head into his elbow. “My life sucks, man. Lydia is never going to choose me if I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“What are you talking about? Doing what?”

“Sex! Kissing. Amorous activities, Scott.” Stiles flops onto his back again and glares at his friend’s upside-down face. “Lydia is a mature woman and—“

“She’s fourteen. Like us.” Scott says, completely missing the point.

He ignores Scott. “And she expects her lover to know what he’s doing. She wants to be pleasured, not awkwardly fumbled.”

Scott’s nose scrunches up. “How would you even know what she wants? You have never had a conversation with Lydia, Stiles. Anyway, I don’t think you should be talking about her like that. Women aren’t objects.”

“Yeah, I know that Scott.” He sits up to face his best friend. “I’m not, like, belittling her here. I’m actually saying that I’m not enough of a man for her. Not yet anyway. I need experience, dude. I need to know what the heck I’m doing.”

Scott doesn’t look convinced but takes the bait anyway. “I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think that’s going to happen anytime soon. We are like the lowest of the low on the food chain. Just...maybe put the idea of Lydia on the back burner for now. The thing between her and Jackson can’t last forever and he’s a jerk anyway. Once you guys get together, you’ll be like Prince Charming in comparison.”

Stiles grins goofily for a split second because he really does have the best friend a guy could ask for. But then he gets serious. “Okay, in this scenario where I’m her Prince Charming, what happens when Princess Lydia kisses me and finds out I’m actually a toad.”

“Dude, what?”

Throwing his hands up in the air, Stiles says, “This was your analogy Scott.” He rubs his palms over his jeans as he works up to share the plan that just sprung into his mind.

“Okay, work with me here. I’ve never kissed anyone.” When Scott nods, Stiles feels a grin spreading over his face. “And _you’ve_ never kissed anyone.” He stops there to see if Scott gets where he’s going.

“Yeah, _and_? My mom says plenty of guys don’t get kissed until they’re in high school. Derek didn’t get kissed until a few months ago, and he’s going to be a sophomore.” Scott clearly doesn’t get what Stiles is angling for.

“Oh my God, Scott. Only losers don’t get kissed until high school. Derek is a loser.” Stiles rolls his eyes.

He ignores when Scott interjects, “he’s on the baseball team _and_ the basketball team.”

“The only way we are going to get any kind of experience, so we don’t totally suck balls when a girl agrees to get up all on this,” Stiles runs a hand over his chest and then points between the two of them. He continues, “is if we practice.”

“And Derek has his learner’s permit.” Scott is still stuck on the insult. He picks the weirdest times to have his brother’s back. “Wait.” _There we go._ “What? Practice?”

“Yeah practice. You know where you prepare for the real deal?” Stiles scoots closer to the bed, leaving less than six inches between his and Scott’s face. “We should do that because I’m not scaring off my future wife because I happen to be a complete noob in the sack.”

Scott, bless his soul, finally gets it. He scrambles back on the bed, though, as if Stiles is going to attack him or something. “You can’t be...you’re not talking about... _what_?” His voice goes extra squeaky at the end.

“Kissing, Scott. Yes. We should do that. Stop being so weird. I’m not declaring undying love here. I’m not even attracted to you like that.” He puts his hands up, non-threatening. “Have an open mind, bro. It’s not like it’s going to mean anything.”

Scott isn't unattractive or anything, which makes him an even better choice for kissing practice. They're best friends and Stiles feels almost as if Scott is just an extension of himself. Stiles puts on his best begging face for extra convincing power.

Scott has his back against the wall but looks a lot less freaked than he did just a second ago. “So, um, kissing? But that’s weird. I mean, you’re…” He shrugs at Stiles.

“Hey! Should I be offended here? I’m not bad looking, dude. I’m taller than you and I’ve got good skin.” Stiles frowns a little.

Rolling his eyes, Scott says, “No, dude, that’s not what I meant. I mean you’re my best friend and I don’t want things to be weird between us. Kissing seems like it could take things in a weird place.”

“Jeeze, you are made of sunshine and cupcakes, Scott.” That’s not an insult. A smile tugs at his lips though because Scott is just so sweet. It’s a nice counter to Stiles’ usual brand of snark.

Scott hits him with a pillow. Hard. “Okay, so maybe it won’t get weird. If we’re going to do this,” he jumps off the bed and throws himself towards the door where he slides the lock in place “I’m not getting caught because that would definitely make things weird.” He comes back and sits down on the floor in front of Stiles.

“So this is happening.” Stiles blinks because a part of him didn’t think Scott would actually agree. He is relieved though, maybe a little excited to try something new, too. “Okay so we just…” He’s cut off by Scott’s mouth landing on his bottom lip.

Their teeth clack and Scott’s nose bumps against his. It’s not magic; there are no fireworks or swelling music.

Stiles shifts a little, angles his head to the side more so their mouths slot together like he thinks they are supposed to. His fingers skitter across the wooden floor, over a crumpled bag of Fritos, until he’s suddenly gripping Scott’s knee. Their tongues brush and Stiles opens his mouth so Scott can have better access. The wet and heat between them makes his heart beat harder. It makes a knot inside twist with something he doesn’t quite know how to label.

Scott pushes forward with his weight braced on Stiles’ thighs and Stiles doesn’t know when that happened but the feeling of being overtaken feels good. Stiles reclines, palms to the floor, chin tilted backwards. A sound gurgles out of his throat at the give in Scott’s mouth when he pushes his tongue there in an erratic rhythm like he’d seen Jackson do to Lydia. There’s a lot of drool, but it still feels pretty good.

He breaks the kiss by turning his head, shivers when Scott’s breath rushes against his neck. “Yeah, okay. That definitely happened.” He can feel himself getting hard from all the new sensations, from kissing and touching.

He squeaks when Scott places a tentative kiss to his pulse point. Stiles definitely did not know that his neck was so freaking sensitive; a jolt of want shoots straight to his dick.

“Is…um…is that okay?” Scott backs up just a hair, eyes to the ground instead of looking Stiles straight on.

“Yes? Yes.” Stiles gulps because he knows about as much as Scott does concerning the okay-ness of the situation. He knows it feels good though, even if it's weird that it is Scott he's...practicing with.

Actually, Stiles is pretty sure that suggesting, and then following through on a plan that involves practice kissing his best friend isn’t what most people would call ‘okay.’ But Stiles has always operated on his own scale and by rules that fit him. As long as Scott’s onboard with whatever it is they are doing, then Stiles is okay. This is so okay.

He grabs Scott by the back of the neck and kisses him again, immediately sucking his upper lip. When Scott nibbles on his bottom lip in response, Stiles just about blows his load. Scott is breathing hard through his nose, and the air is whistling out.

“Can you just…” Stiles mutters and yanks on Scott, pulling him all the way onto his lap. “Yeah, _damn_.” His hips involuntarily thrust up to meet Scott’s groin.

“Uh.” Scott stammers as he reflexively lifts his butt up and grinds down. He’s just as hard as Stiles.

And _that_ is a weird feeling.

Stiles shushes him and licks a wet stripe up Scott’s neck because it seems like the thing to do. His eyes are closed tightly as he gives himself over to the electricity sparking everywhere they touch, the need building in the base of his spine. He groans and digs his hands into Scott’s calves where they bracket his own thighs.

They get three more thrusts in before Stiles squeals high in the back of his throat like a dying cat, and comes in his shorts, hips pushing up frantically. Scott is right there though, moaning his own release behind tightly pressed lips.

A minute passes as they catch their breath. Scott slides off Stiles, and pulls at the front of his sleep pants with a grimace.

“So that was…” Stiles shifts on the floor, trying to be comfortable despite the sticky mess. “Thanks, man?”

Scott gets up not saying anything as he rifles through a dresser drawer. He grabs some pants, tosses one pair to Stiles. When he finally looks at him, Scott’s face is flushed but he’s got that same dumb Scott smile that Stiles has seen a million times.

“Yeah, no problem.” It's fairly clear that he's embarrassed, but Stiles came in his pants too, so it isn't like he is going to make fun of him.

Scott goes first to change because it’s his bathroom. That means Stiles is stuck with drying come on his junk and the knowledge that he just got off with someone—a real, live person—(and yeah, it was just Scott but whatever). It’s a heady thing and Stiles knows he’ll be revisiting this scenario in future jerk-off sessions, only he won’t be picturing Scott.

* * *

After about five pounds of pizza bites and Mountain Dew are demolished, and when it’s almost four in the morning, Stiles and Scott finally climb into bed. They settle onto their backs, shoulder to shoulder. It’s the first time there has been a moment of silence or stillness since They Got Off Together (yes, Stiles is capitalizing it because it was an _event_ okay?).

“Bro Code, right?” Stiles asks.

And because Scott is the most awesome best friend on the planet and knows Stiles so well, he says, “Definitely. Never speaking of it again.”

They fist bump in the dark. That’s not a euphemism.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).


End file.
